


Dress Robes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: There is a ministry ball, but Ron isn't looking forward to wearing dress robes.





	Dress Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Origianally written for the Scribbulous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Robes**  


* * *

“Ron, Ginny! Come down to get your new dress robes.”

The Ministry of Magic was throwing a ball to celebrate Voldemort’s final defeat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the guests of honor, they were going to be awarded with The First Order of Merlin.

However, Ron wasn’t looking forward to it. The idea of wearing dress robes only brought back bad memories from fourth year. He didn’t want to be pointed at or laughed at for wearing lace filled robes, especially not in front of Hermione.

He knew better than to ignore his mum’s request, so Ron sluggishly went down the crooked staircase to see the horror he was going to be forced to wear.

“Mum, do I have too?”

“Of course, this is a great honor! Here, you’ll look dashing in them.”

Ron took the dress robes, and to his surprise they weren’t old and lacy but new and stylish. _Yes, these would do._

The next evening, Ron anxiously scanned the crowded room looking for Hermione. He was hoping to finally get some time alone with his girl. She had been visiting her parents since the end of the war, and he was dying to kiss her again.

“Hi, handsome,” a familiar voice called from behind.

He turned around to find Hermione, her hair was up in a fancy style and she was wearing a pale pink dress robes.

“You look stunning,” he said right before leaning down to kiss her hello.

After a moment, she pulled back and smiled up at him. “You look absolutely gorgeous with those dress robes.” She then bit her lip and lowered her voice, “I can’t wait to get you alone tonight.”

Ron nodded enthusiastically. _Thank God for dress robes_ , Ron thought before pulling her close and leaning down for another kiss.  



End file.
